Interlude
by Hananiah
Summary: Pre slash What is Obi Wan had found Anakin on the Naboo ship instead of Padme


Title: Interlude Rating: G Pre-slash Summery: What of Obi Wan had found Anakin on the Naboo starship instead of Padme Disclaimer: Character belong to George Lucas I am borrowing them  
  
The space ship is freezing, Anakin thought. It seemed to him the coldest place of all was in the sleeping quarters but no one else seemed to have a problem with it. After half an hour huddled underneath a blanket he had finally wondered off. Finally he re-approached the main area where Padme and Qui Gon had eaten earlier. Scanning the shadows he found a tiny bench that protruded from the wall. Uneasily Anakin slid into it and furtively watched the shadows. His only companions were R2 who stayed in standby mode his tiny red light flickering slightly. The Gungun was thrown into a chair, head titled back and snoring loudly but Anakin gained no comfort from the sound.  
  
Here he was totally alone, Padme and Qui Gon were too busy to talk to him and no one else cared. He was so lonely. He missed his mother so much. Valiantly the boy shut his eyes against any more tears.  
  
He was even more aware of his tears as the younger Jedi approached; he was silent as he moved. Anakin didn't think he had ever heard anyone so quiet before. Anakin scrunched tighter into his ball, hoping that Obi Wan wouldn't see him. For a moment he didn't, his face intense as he strode purposely towards one of the consoles. Flicking a couple of switches he brought up a hologram, the message was too low for Anakin to hear but he could see the worry tinting his face slightly blue. After the message ended the Jedi stood staring into thin air, Anakin wasn't sure if he should leave, let the Jedi have a moment on his own. Screwing up his courage Anakin started to edge off his perch but just as suddenly the Jedi turned and saw him. Anakin was caught by indecision, should he stay or should be bolt. He made no secret that he wasn't at all close to the younger Jedi; he wasn't like Qui Gon but the sudden sympathy on his face made Anakin pause.  
  
"Are you alright?" The Jedi asked, softly.  
  
Anakin gulped suddenly. "I'm very cold," he admitted.  
  
The Jedi tutted under his breath and shook off the thick robe he wore. Anakin gaped openly at the lightsaber attached to his belt.  
  
He managed to tear his eyes away as he felt the warmth of the cloak surround him. Despite himself he pulled it closer, finding comfort in the strange new sensation of soft fabric against him.  
  
"You come from a warm planet Anakin" Obi Wan began as he tucked the corners of the cloak around the boy. "A little too warm for my taste" he added dryly. "But space is cold"  
  
Anakin nodded. For a moment boy and man were silent, each with his own worries. Then Anakin remembered the message.  
  
"You seem worried" he prodded, not at all sure why he was asking.  
  
Obi Wan's eyebrows rose slightly, and his face twisted this way and that as he struggled to explain to a ten year old boy the problems of politics.  
  
"The Queen has to make a difficult choice. She is a very good Queen I believe but she is young" he tilted his head toward the console. "This message may cause her to put her own life at risk before it is necessary."  
  
"She is very brave" Anakin agreed, although he hadn't been in the presence of the Queen he found her very interesting. He smiled shyly. "Just like Padme. I'm going to marry her," he announced proudly.  
  
He wished he hadn't said anything. He had forgotten whom he was talking to. Of course the Jedi would think it absurd that a slave boy would marry a handmaiden, he bit his lip waiting for the rebuke. It didn't come.  
  
A whimsical smile lit the Jedi's face and a sudden kindness softened his boyish features. "Well I think she is very lucky young lady," he said.  
  
Anakin blushed in the way ten-year-old boys do. Encouraged by his words Anakin pressed on. He reached deep inside his own jacket and let his gift for Padme dangle from the thick black string between his fingers. The Jedi bent and examined it.  
  
"It's for Padme" Anakin explained hurriedly, before his courage gave out. "I carved it from Jappor Snippet. So she'll remember me."  
  
The Jedi picked up the pendent and examined it carefully. Finally a smile broke his features. "I have observed that Padme is a young lady who would appreciate such a fine gift. I am sure she will love it."  
  
Warmed by Obi Wan's response Anakin surprised himself and Obi Wan by leaping forward and hugging the padawan tight. For a moment Obi Wan didn't respond but he quickly recovered and gently patted the boy on the back soothingly. 


End file.
